


28. Dinner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [26]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Dinner. "Misery loves company." What possessed Booker to think he could make a joke--make her laugh--was beyond him. But he just wanted to see her smile. He'd seen her die, but never seen her smile.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	28. Dinner

Booker can't help looking at her. The new one. They're all looking at her, because she's new and it's been two hundred years since someone who can stay shared their table. But Booker is _watching_.

Because that’s the thing, isn't it? It's been two hundred years. And the last… was him. Andy will never stop trying to find Quýnh. Nicky and Joe came into the world together. For as long as Booker has been still-alive, he's been the only one alone.

Maybe Nile is the reason Booker had to stay on that noose for three days in the raging snow.

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of my fandom podcast came out today, so please check it out at http://www.imetyouonljpodcast.com and your favorite podcatcher ("I Met You On LJ")!


End file.
